Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to a device that regulates the flow of a fluid to periods during which the device is vibrated by an outside influence. The invention is based on the realization that the vibration present in many mechanical devices can control a vibration valve when the mechanical device is operating, such that fluid can flow and be adjusted when the device is operating and can be automatically restricted when the mechanical device is not operating. All former inventions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,831 to Cochrane (1922), U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,167 to Hussey (1972), U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,608 to Nutten et al. reissued (1983), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,896 to Wissmann et al. (1986) that make use of a type of vibration valve in their patent device, do not have the ability to regulate the amount of fluid flowing from the vibration valve""s Inlet ports to their outlet ports.
My adjustable vibration valve is a stand alone self contained unit which, unlike the vibration valves incorporated in other said patents, can easily be installed into any fluid flow line on any vibrating device. With my adjustable valve seat, my invention can truly regulate and control the amount of fluid flowing from the inlet port of the vibration valve to its outlet port. Also with the ability to exchange control balls with varying diameters into the flow chamber upon demand, my device becomes much more versatile in controlling said fluid flowing through the system.
The adjustable vibration valve of the invention is a simple but effective device to regulate and control the flow of a fluid when the valve is vibrated by an outside source, and automatically stops the flow of the fluid when the mechanical outside device is turned off, thus not requiring the generation of any other control signals or the intervention of a human operator.
The adjustable vibration valve according to the invention comprises an inlet port connected to a flow chamber that is connected to an outlet port. An adjustable valve seat is located between the flow chamber and said outlet port, and has the advantage to adjust the amount of fluid flowing between the flow chamber and the outlet port.
The invention relies on vibrations to accelerate a selectively sized control ball which cooperates with said adjustable valve seat such that the acceleration of the control ball causes it to move out of engagement with said adjustable valve seat allowing fluid to flow from the flow chamber, around the control ball, through the adjusted opening of the adjustable valve seat, and then through the outlet port. When no vibration is present, the control ball is stable against the adjustable valve seat forming a seal at the contact between the control ball and said adjustable valve seat, thus preventing any fluid flow from the flow chamber to the outlet port. Selecting the size of the control ball will also allow for fluid flow regulation, such that the larger the diameter of the control ball, the less fluid can pass around it, while the smaller sized control ball permits more fluid to flow past it to the outlet port.